Confessions of an Overworked Entomologist
by GSRwriter52
Summary: Catherine overhears Grissom talking to his secret sweetheart. She is now on a mission to find out just who this mytery woman is.
1. Who's His Sweetheart

Title: Confessions of an Overworked Entomologist

Rating: R- NC-17

Summary: Catherine is finally finished with her shift but heads to the break room to get some coffee when she overhears her boss Grissom having a rather intimate conversation, but with who?

Catherine was extremely tired and needed her coffee before she headed home, but as she got to the doorway of the break room she heard someone laughing, and being herself she stopped to eavesdrop just a little bit.

" Listen sweetheart I just don't know why you are getting all bent out of shape over this."

She smiled when she realized it was Gil, and that whoever he was on the phone with was apparently his' sweetheart'.

" Look you and I both know that everything will be fine I mean together we make enough money to do this."

Now Catherine was confused, what was he talking about.

" If you don't want that then we won't, it's not just up to me."

" If we're going to make this relationship work then we will have to decide on these things together."

Catherine was dying trying to figure out who he was talking to.

" Yeah, Look I have to go to the morgue, Doc. Just paged me, I'll be home soon I promise I won't stay after shift."

" Yes, I love you too, bye."

Catherine scrambled away from the room making sure that he didn't see her.

Now she wasn't going to get to go home, she had a new mystery to solve.

Who was Gil Grissom talking to, and what were thing talking about?

She would never tell anyone, but she always wanted Grissom all for herself, but not it appeared that someone was screwing up her plans.

She was going to have to do this the Catherine way!

Should I Continue?

Feedback please

Ash


	2. Cheating?

_**Confessions of an Overworked Entomologist Part 2:**_

She watched as he walked into his office with that smile. The smile that he only had when he was truly happy, she hadn't seen that smile for years.

She waited a few minutes and walked into his office and once again he was on the phone.

He noticed Catherine standing there and quickly ended his phone call.

" Catherine what can I do for you?"

" Well I was wondering if you minded staying a little longer after shift, and helped me out in the garage?"

She watched as his facial features changed, then he said," I can't I have to get home."

She smiled and knew exactly how to get him to admit he had a woman at home.

She nodded and said OK, and then while walking out the door she said," Wow you must have some girl if you won't even stay after work."

He nodded and smiled and then by the time he realized that he had slipped it was too late Catherine was long gone.

And jealous as hell!

_**NEXT SHIFT**_

Catherine was just getting out fo her car when she noticed that Grissom was just arriving as well, and he wasn't alone.

She stayed in her car and waited to see who exactly this 'sweetheart' was.

But when she saw Sophia exiting his car, she felt sick.

'What is he thinking?'

She got out fo her car and went straight to the break room to get some much needed coffee.

After a few minutes Sara walked and noticed that Catherine didn't look to good.

" Hey Cath are you OK?"

Catherine just looked at Sara and said," I mean why her?"

Sara was lost. " What are we talking about?"

" Well I overheard Grissom talking to his 'sweetheart' as he calls her and this morning when I saw him with her I couldn't believe my eye's."

Sara was looking at Catherine with amazement. " Well who exactly is his 'sweetheart'?"

Catherine could tell Sara was pretty pissed, and she didn't mean to but she just blurted it out.

" Sophia."

Sara's eye's grew wide and Catherine saw her fist's clinching and knew that it was her time to go and check up on Warrick and see what he was doing.

Sara was sitting in the break room still when Grissom walked in and noticed she was being a little quiet.

When he tried to talk to her all he got was the Sidle death stare.

He closed the break room door and sat down in a chair across from her and said," What did I do now honey?"

" Oh it's not what you've done, now it's who you've done!"

She didn't even look at him and simply got up and walked out.

It was either that or hit him, and she couldn't do that at work.

Grissom got up and practically ran to the locker room to think about what she could possibly be talking about.

He thought about and thought about it and couldn't figure out what the hell he had done.

He was walking out of the locker room the same time Sophia was walking in and their heads collided with a thud.

They started laughing at how clumsy they both were.

He saw that her lip was bleeding and moved his hand to her lip to make sure the cut wasn't too deep.

Sara was just walking to the locker room when she stopped dead on her feet at the sight before her.

She had been thinking and decided that Catherine must have made an assumption about what she had seen between Grissom and Sophia, but now that she could see it for herself she realized that what she thought was impossible was a reality.

Her man, Gil Grissom was cheating on her with another co-worker.

She watched as he touched her lips and couldn't look at it anymore and went straight to her car and gunned it home.

Grissom was sitting in his office and paged Sara, but she never came so he paged Nick to see if he knew where she was.

Nick walked in and told Grissom that he saw Sara leaving to go home, and that she looked pretty pissed about something.

Now Grissom was more confused than before.

It wasn't until Nick told him that she was going to the locker room the last time he had talked to her, and then she just left.

Grissom quickly grabbed his jacket and car keys and ran to his car.

While riding in the car he now knew what this was all about.

She had seen him with Sophia and thought that...But why would she think that?

He couldn't understand why she would think this in the first place, he honestly was a little hurt that she apparently didn't trust him.

When he pulled into her parking lot he saw that she was sitting on her front steps, crying.

He knew that she wasn't going to talk to him, and more than likely she would try and make him leave.

But damnit he wasn't going to let a rumor like this destroy what relationship they finally had!

_**TBC...FEEDBACK PLEASE**_

**_ ASH_**


	3. Confrontations and Confessions

**Confessions of An Overworked Entomologist: Chap 3**

**Authors Note: Hey guys I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to post more with this story. Those of you who are still reading this, I thank you and apologize. I will now be posting new chapters to my stories, now that schools out and it's summer time! Enjoy the story!**

He sat and watched her for a moment, wondering how to approach her. He didn't their relationship to end like this. It had taken them so long to finally start having a relationship. Most of that was his fault though.

Taking a deep breath he got out of his car and started walking towards her, but when she saw him she quickly stood up and started running for the door. " You stay away from me you bastard!" He quickened his pace as he now was running towards her so she wouldn't lock him out of the house. " Sara, we need to talk about this!"

He reached the door before she had a chance to slam it shut, and with all his force he shoved the door open, not meaning to but slamming it against the wall knocking a picture off the wall. He saw in her eye's that not only was she sad, but she was terrified.

She ran for the bedroom at the end of the hall, and he was right behind her. " Please stop so I can talk to you!" Once inside the bedroom she realized that he was behind her and old memories came flooding back to her. Memories that she didn't want to have, memories from her childhood. Instinctively she ran to the corner of the room and as she saw him coming towards her she started to cry now uncontrollably and wrapped her arms around her midsection. " Please Gil don't hurt me!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her say those words. No longer was he confused, now he was sad. " Honey I would never hurt you, I love you." As Sara looked up she saw the tears in his own eye's. " Why did you slam the door like that, and chase me?"

He approached her slowly, " I was just trying to talk to you before you locked me out. I don't understand what I did to make you mad." All of a sudden the thoughts of her past seemed to disappear and the anger she had returned.

Now it was his turn to back up with her walking towards him.

" You don't know? Gil don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

She saw the confused look on his face. " So how many other women have you been with since we've been together?" His jaw dropped and his eye's got wide.

" What?" She smiled, " I know about her, I saw you with her." He was amazed, because he had no idea what she was talking about. " Honey I have no idea what your talking about. I haven't been with any other women. I don't have a reason to, because I'm with the one I love." She started to think that maybe he was telling the truth, then she remembered the scene that she had witnessed between them. " But today I saw you with her, and Catherine even said she saw you with her this morning."

He thought and still had no clue. " Who?" Sara's eye's left his as she said, " Sophia."

He coughed and then started laughing. "That's what this is about? You think I'm in a relationship with Sophia?" She was confused. " If you aren't then why were you touching her lips?" He thought and remembered when they had collided in the hallway.

" I was in a hurry to find out where you were, and what was wrong when we ran into each other in the hallway. I was looking at her lip because I busted it."

Sara instantly felt horrible. " I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so stupid." She sat down on the bed and let her head drop.

Feeling the bed tilt she knew that he was sitting next to her. When she heard his voice soft and sad she shivered. " I know that you have been through a lot, but why don't you trust me? I would never hurt you, I thought you knew that?"

She looked at him and say how hurt he looked. Taking his face in her hands she looked into his eye's that swirled with fog and questions. " I'm so sorry. I know you would never do that, I love you." His eye's fell from hers and his words were so soft that she almost didn't hear him. " Yeah, well I better get back to work." As he stood up she realized that this was not over. She felt like she had lost him, lost his trust.

He was almost to the front door when he felt her hand grab his and turn him around.

" Why are you like this?" He knew what she was talking about. They had been together for about four months and he still hadn't had the courage to talk to her about what had happened to make him so unemotional.

Looking at her he knew that he had to tell her right then and there.

" Sara sit down, I need to tell you something." She did as he asked and instead of what she thought he'd do, he stood and started pacing back and forth in front of her while talking.

" When I was twenty five I was engaged to this girl named Lisa. We had been together for two years before I asked her to marry me. At first everything seemed to be perfect, then things got even better when she told me that she was pregnant. My life seemed to be going great until the day before the wedding. Your wedding is supposed to be the best day of your life, yet the scariest. I came home early from my bachelor party, because to be honest I don't like to party that much." She saw in his eye's that he seemed to be in a different world. Before she said anything he interrupted her, " Anyway, I came home and the phone rang, I didn't know that she was home so I picked it up. Before I could say hello I heard her answer it, I was about to hang up when I heard my best friend and her talking. I'll never forget that conversation I heard, it changed my life."

" _Lisa he's on his way home, thought I'd let you know babe." " Look Chip I don't know if I can go through with this wedding. Not when everything that our relationship is based on is a lie." "Look Lisa honey, if he found out it would kill him. Especially since you guys have been together so long, and not to mention I'm supposed to be his best friend."_

" _I just don't think I can say yes to him at the alter. I don't love him anymore, I love you."_

" _I know, and I love you too. But what would you do if the night before your wedding your fiance told you that they didn't love you, and that the baby that you were going to have was your best friends. You'd be crushed, and I don't think he could handle it Lisa."_

She saw that he was trying to hide his tears but she knew that he wouldn't be able to.

Slowly she approached him, when he fell into her arms shaking she couldn't help it, she cried too as she held him.

**TBC...**

**Anyone want me to write more? Feedback please.**

**Ash**


	4. Burdens Be Broken

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I just want to start off by saying that I apologize for keeping this story unfinished for so long. In the past year or two my life has had some changes that stopped me from writing for a while, or doing anything that I love. I have come to see that just because our lives may go in a direction that we would just rather stay away from we can't choose the cards we are dealt with in life. Anyway enough about me….Here is the next part of the story…I cannot promise you when the next one will be up….hopefully tomorrow night. Thanks to all of those who are reading.**

** Confessions of an Overworked Entomologist Ch. 4**

After a few minutes later Grissom started to calm down, and slowly lifted his head so his eyes were locked with Sara's. "I'm sorry I never told you before. It's just that, that's the reason why I have had so much relationship troubles. I've been afraid ever since that happened. I guess I just would rather be alone than be hurt like that again."

Sara placed a hand on his cheek and gazed back into his eyes. "Griss listen to me….no matter what I will always love you, and I will never hurt you like that. I also know that it's hard to just trust someone after something like that happens to you. "Grissom nodded and gave her a small smile. His odd way of showing her thanks when he couldn't quite form words yet. He pulled her tightly to him in an embrace, resting his cheek to hers. "I don't think I'm going back to work, if that's ok with you?"

She rubbed his back. "Of course it's ok with me if you stay home honey."

**A FEW HOURS LATER…1 AM **

Grissom awoke and laid there staring up at the ceiling. Not being able to fall back asleep. Thoughts plaguing his mind of Sara and his earlier conversation. Asking himself the same questions over and over. He slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Sara. Walking into the kitchen he sat down and sighed hard.

Sara rolled over and reached for him in the early morning and when she only found cold bed sheets she ran her hand over where he was supposed to be. Sitting up she looked around and saw a dim light coming from the hallway which meant that the living room light was on. Slowly she got up and walked to stand at the end of the hallway where she could see him with his head in his hands sitting on the couch. She waited a few minutes then sat down on the couch next to him. "Gil, are you ok?"

His voice was calm yet shaky. "I've never been ok Sara. I have a feeling I never will be either." Sadly she ran her fingers through his hair. He laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes as she did so. "Gil, I think maybe you should take some time off work. Clear your head and get away from everything." He looking up at her he said," Yeah I was thinking the same thing. But I want you to come with me. Just the two of us."

**TBC…???...**

**Feedback please and thank you….. Ash**


End file.
